ABSTRACT ? PILOT PROJECTS PROGRAM Advancing the development of clinical and translational research in Rhode Island is a critical need. Rhode Island institutions have a tradition of providing Pilot Projects support, but these awards have generally not been designated to support clinical and translational research. Thus, there is an unmet need to enhance funding of Clinical and Translational Research in Rhode Island that would be met by the RI-CCTS. We propose establishment of a Pilot Project Grants Program that is trans-disciplinary and translational with the following Specific Aims: 1. Enhance the quality and quantity of clinical and translational research in Rhode Island by funding Pilot Projects spanning the research spectrum from T1 to T4 and by developing clinical and translational research collaborations of co-PI's. 2. Promote selected high impact clinical and translational research areas via Emerging Areas of Research Symposia at institutions in Rhode Island, in collaboration with existing INBRE and COBRE programs. In the Pilot Projects Program, junior investigators (or more senior investigators transitioning to a translational research focus) will have the opportunity to apply for small grants of one year duration with an option of applying for a second year. In order to stimulate interdisciplinary collaboration, each Pilot Project grant will have two co-PI's from different disciplines. Two senior investigators will be designated as mentors to advise on grant preparation and conduct of the research. One mentor will have specific background in methodology or basic science, and the other mentor will have clinical science expertise. At least one of the Pilot Projects awarded through the RI-CCTS each year will include a clinical trial. In order to stimulate Clinical and Translational Research in high impact areas, the Pilot Projects Program Advisory Committee will work with the IDeA programs funded in RI to develop an annual research symposium on relevant topics. Symposia sites will rotate among Brown University, the Affiliated Hospitals, and the University of Rhode Island. The Pilot Projects Program will be led by Sharon Rounds with Deputy Leader Michelle Lally. It will be supported by an Advisory Committee that includes representatives from the Lifespan and Care New England Hospital Systems, the Providence Veterans Affairs Medical Center, the University of Rhode Island, and Brown University. The Advisory Committee will oversee application and review processes and, in conjunction with the RI-CCTS Internal Advisory Committee (IAC), will determine prioritization of research topics. Particular attention will be paid to support of clinical and translational research in areas of health disparities in Rhode Island. The Pilot Projects Program will leverage professional development opportunities, functionality and facilities offered by other Key Components (KC) of the RI-CCTS. The Pilot Projects Program will be an integral part of the RI-CCTS, providing opportunities to perform collaborative Clinical and Translational Research and to interact with other investigators to stimulate new research.